the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roleplay continuation: The future is the matter II
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Roleplay continuation: The future is the matter II 10 Comments Mysterious Gamer Mysterious Gamer @mysterious_gamer 3 years ago Oh well! Another discussion! I don't have many words for this, just that I liked a lot these few months we've been roleplaying! Let's continue! c: Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago Here's your answer from the sh rp: "I know it's hard to believe! I do not know if Michael is good, or if he is evil, but he tried to save Mattias! I'm sorry for what he did to you John." She squeezed John's hand tightly and kissed her cheek. "And I'm sorry for what he did to you and Mattias, Velius." She looked at Velius and sighed. "Michael has his ways confused. He's fickle." Emilly said thoughtfully. "I'll serve dinner, the soup should be ready by now." She walked to the kitchen, and began to pour the soups into the bowls while she separated spoons. "If you want, I can call Michael now." Emilly said putting soup in the bowl. Mattias woke desperately and walked to the dining room where Velius and John were. He turned to Velius, looking with his eyes deep and tired, yawned and said like a child who had a bad night, "I had a nightmare." He was wearing a sweater that Velius had chosen and plain trousers, with long socks and no shoes on. He turned his face to Velius and walked up to him, hugging him. "I don't like nightmares. Michael was in it." He hugged Velius with all the strength he had, eyes closed and almost sleeping again. And here's my answer: Hey dear, you'll tell me later, now we have to eat the soup. You need to eat *Velius looked concerned and hugged Matt, then kissed him softly and hugged him again* What was Michael doing there? Did he hurt you? *Velius looked at Matt worriedly, then rolled his eyes to Emilly* If Michael did something bad to Matt, you'll call him and.. we'll have a talk *Velius waited an answer from Matt and Emilly, looking a bit annoyed* *Meanwhile John was sat on the chair, listening to everything and playing with his hands* C-Call M-Michael? *John sighed and looked scared* W-What if he hurts y-you Emilly? H-How he'll react if he k-knows that you're p-pregnant of m-me? I-I won't t-tolerate that y-you get hurt! •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *Mattias gave Matt a kiss on his forehead and tried to step out of him. After he were able, he stood up in front of Michael and looked at him, then sighed wearily and a bit angrily* Well, Mattias had a nightmare and you were on it. Tell me, did you.. entered on his dream? *Velius looked down and sighed. He was a bit angry at Michael. He looked at Mattias and looked back at Michael, waiting an answer from him* *John just watched the scene afraid, being alert if something bad happens. He looked at Michael afraid and to Velius, more afraid. He didn't said anything, he just stayed on his place quietly* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *In desperation, John hit Mattias and tried to separate him from Michael with his hands. He was too tired to use his powers for now. He didn't said a word, he just tried to separated them. In the middle of the fight that started, Velius hit on Michael a few times, making him bleed more. John looked confused and Velius punched him away, staining his clothes with purple blood. John looked with a confused face at Velius but he didn't muttered, he just went back to where it was Emilly and stayed beside her* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago • edited *Velius just covered his mouth with one hand and teletransport to the mindscape. John looked sad and teletransport with him, leaving Emilly alone. When they arrived at the mindscape, Velius started to cry desperately with John hugging him. The both didn't said a word until a few moments, when Velius stopped of crying and John looked into his eyes* Hey, I'm sure he didn't wanted to.. *John looked sad at Velius and wiped his tears* I'm going to kill Michael, or make him suffer a lot *Velius looked up at John and looked angry* *John sighed, looked down a few seconds and looked back at Velius* I'll try to help you in any way I can *With one hand on Velius's shoulder, he smiled and looked at Velius* Thank you John.. *Velius smiled back and hugged John again* Hey Velius, do you want to go back now? I can wait if you want to stay here.. *John hugged him back and looked aside* No.. tell me what happened with you and Michael *Velius grabbed John's chin and made him look at himself* *John sighed and began to tell Velius what happened with Michael, with every single detail. The both kept talking for a long while until they decided to go back. The both teletransport into reality again, and Michael and Mattias were still kissing. (To whoever reads this apart of DeathMurder_JH: From my perspective, inside the mindscape time doesn't run, and in the reality, it'll just look like Velius and John were gone just for a few seconds) Velius separated Mattias from Michael, gave a slap in the face of Michael and looked deeply sad to Mattias, then walked away, sat in the chair, and began to eat the soup, motionless and looking at the plate of soup. John looked sad at him and went beside Emilly again* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *Velius ended up drinking the soup, thanked Emilly for the soup and went to the door, then stood up in front of Matt and looked sad at him. He pulled away the penknife from his hand, made appear a bandage and covered the wound with it. Then looked at Matt and kissed his forehead* Don't worry Matt. I forgive you, but I won't forget Michael for what he did. *Velius looked down, looked up at Matt again and kissed his forehead again, then sat beside him and sighed* *Meanwhile, John sipped the soup with the spoon and smiled* The soup is great, Emilly! *John smiled again and sipped some more of the soup. He didn't said anything about the incident, he just drank the soup with a smile and served more on his plate, then sipped the soup* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *Velius looked immesely sad, pulled away the pocketknife out of Matt's wrist, pulled closer his close to his own face and began to lick the blood, being careful of not licking the wounds. When he was done, he tried to stop the bleeding. He made appear a towel, he put it on the several wounds and tried to stop the bleeding. Meanwhile, Velius looked at Matt with all his mouth bloodstained. He didn't said anything else, he just gave Matt a tongue kiss and stained his mouth too* Don't say anything else, Matt. Or I'll be forced to give you this kiss again~ *He smiled and continued to try to stop the bleeding. When the bleeding began to stop, he made appear several bandages and put them on the wounds* *John smiled and kissed Emilly, then grabbed her hands and crossed fingers* E-Everything you d-do I'll enjoy.. *John kissed Emilly again and smiled* Do you want me to help you to order the table? *John smiled and looked at Emilly, waiting an answer from her* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *Velius looked desperated, teletransport where it was John and Emilly* Emilly, I need your help. Michael appeared and took Matt to the madhouse! *Velius looked at Emilly with tears on his eyes and began to cry softly as he looked at Emilly and at John. John looked motionless, but soon decided to go beside Velius and hug him* C-Calm down, We'll g-go to help him, r-right Emilly? *John stared fearful at Emilly, waiting an answer from her* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago Thank you Emilly, let's go! *Velius laid up from the ground and wiped his tears, then headed to the door. John grabbed Emilly's hand and headed to the door too. Before reaching the door, Velius and john went uncorporeal* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *Velius looked concerned at Emilly, then looked at John in the same way* Should we look around for Matt? I'm concerned about him, and angry about Michael.. *John looked at Velius with a sorrow look, then nodded with the head and looked at Emilly, waiting an answer from her* •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. − Avatar Mysterious Gamer Guest • 3 years ago *John and Velius followed Emilly to the hospital, then the both started to look around for Mattias. Velius was looking in every room desperately, and John was doing the same thing. They checked in every room but there was no sight of him, when suddenly he looked in another room and found him. Velius went to where it was John and told him, then grabbed his hand and teletransported to the door where it was Matt* John, turn yourself invisible. In case that someone comes here, you'll kill them. I'll be inside with Mattias. A-Alright Velius.. *John turned himself invisible and stayed in front of the door. He saw that a few bloodstained doctors were coming to the door, so he made appear knives around himself and stabbed them and everyone that passed in the hall. Meanwhile Velius had already entered inside and found Mattias with Michael. He frowned and made appear a silver knife and poison on his own hands. He walked slowly to Mattias, holding the knife and the poison* •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy